The Glee Project Kids  Their First Year
by Gleemazing
Summary: Story about people from org. season 1 Glee Project, and their first year at WMHS.
1. The Glee Kids

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee or The Glee Project.**

**Chapter One: The Glee Kids**

"I can't believe the year is already here." Will Schuester, the school's Glee club teacher said.

Will couldn't believe that this year would be the year with the totally new kids joining that meant no more lead singer Rachel, soprano Kurt, bad-ass Puck, no Tina, Brittany, and Santana, any of them. Will knew he was going to miss them, but he also knew they were moving on to be good people. Although he did wonder about the future of some of the kid's, he knew they would be fine. Will took a deep breath as he went over to the school's main bulletin board and posted the sign-ups for Glee club, fearing that no one would join this year. But he knew only time would tell and after getting things ready for the new year he got in his car and left to go back home.

Damian picked up his phone; and dialed his friend's number, hoping he would pick up and not let the call go to voicemail. But just as his call almost went to voicemail he heard some music which was probably the reason why he didn't pick up at first.

"Hello?" Damian said into the phone.

"Hey" his friend Cameron responded.

Cameron knew Damian rarely ever called him unless he had a question or needed some sort of advice, so he waited until Damian responded.

"Uhhh Cameron, have you ever heard of a Glee club?" Damian nervously asked.

"Yea, I think, it's where they sing and dance right? I think my sister was in a Glee club when she was in high school. Why do you ask? Cameron responded.

"Well at the open house I, uh, saw some signups for clubs, and saw their school Glee club…"

"Oh cool are you signing up? I thought about trying it…" Cameron asked.

Damian sighed in relief knowing he wouldn't have to worry about being the only one in it, and then he responded to Cameron's question,

"Yes, I think I'm going to."

"Oh cool, well I think I'll sign up too then, oh hey Damian I gotta go, I'll see at school."

"Oh ok." Damian said back. He was glad that his best friend was going to join, now he wouldn't be the only one. Soon Damian went to bed wondering who else was going to join, if any.

Marissa, Ellis, McKynleigh, and Hannah the four best friends were having a sleepover at Ellis's house, they knew school would be starting soon and soon they wouldn't have time for much, except the piles of homework teachers were going to give them.

"Gosh Ellis!" Marissa said half laughing to the question Ellis asked her during a game of truth of dare.

"Well….?" McKynleigh asked.

"Ok fine, Samuel." She said.

The girls giggled at Marissa's answer. "You like Sam?" Ellis asked.

"Yes! What's wrong with him?"

"Well it's just he's a little, um, different." Ellis nervously said worrying she would offend Marissa.

"I know, but he just seems misunderstood…" Marissa said back to Ellis's comment.

"It's ok, we don't mind, if you like him, that's your opinion." Hannah said, and all the girls nodded, knowing that Marissa had always been looking for someone, and that she hadn't liked anyone else before, except for a few times in Elementary school, but obviously that didn't count.

"Ok how about you Hannah,? I mean we are all kinda just telling each other…" Ellis said to Hannah.

Blushing, and turning red Hannah responded, "Damian…"

Everyone awww-ed at her answer, knowing Hannah and Damian had been best friends for a long time, and they knew that she always seemed to have a crush on him. The girls soon finished their game and picked out a movie to watch.

After watching a movie, the other girls noticed that McKynleigh had that nervous look on her face that they all knew so well.

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked.

"Oh nothing… I'm fine" McKynleigh answered back.

"No tell us!" Ellis said chiming into the conversation.

"You guys will think I'm completely out of my mind…" McKynleigh answered, knowing her friends would get her to talk.

"Nahhh, we wouldn't think that about you… maybe Ellis…" Hannah said chuckling as Ellis punched her in the arm.

"Ok well, I was thinking about joining the school's Glee club this year…" McKynleigh said back to them.

"Uhhhh well that's cool, I mean if you think it is." Ellis said.

"I was also, kinda, thinking about joining…" Marissa nervously said.

Ellis looked at Hannah realizing the smirk on her face. "What are you thinking about?"

"We should all join, I mean come on it will be fun!" Hannah said back.

"But isn't the Glee club for complete rejects?" Ellis asked.

"I guess, but whatever, I mean it's not like we already weren't…" Hannah said.

"Ok fine I will join if the rest of you will, but it better not be completely lame." Ellis said.

All the girls agreed to join, they laughed and wondered "Who else would join?" Little did they know that this year the Glee club would have even more members then the past successful group of kids…

**Who else would join?**

**Please note, this is my first FanFic, so this is probably isn't that good. Comments (good/bad) are highly appreciated, I hope you all enjoy this story! :D**


	2. Auditions

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Glee Project, Glee (Yet), Beyond the Sea, Got to Be Real, or Blackbird.**

**Chapter Two: Auditions**

After school on the first day Will waited, hoping people would show up and audition, when a kid walked in.

"Hello, my name is Damian."

"Hello Damian." Will said sighing in relief that someone showed up.

"So, what song will you be singing?" Will asked.

"Beyond the Sea." Damian answered

"Ok, well start when you're ready."

_Damian took a deep breath and started to sing;_

_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_somewhere waiting for me_

_my lover stands on golden sands_

_and watches the ships that go sailin'_

_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_she's there watching for me_

_If I could fly like birds on high_

_then straight to her arms_

_I'd go sailin'_

_It's far beyond the stars_

_it's near beyond the moon_

_I know beyond a doubt_

_my heart will lead me there soon_

_We'll meet beyond the shore_

_we'll kiss just as before_

_Happy we'll be beyond the sea_

_and never again I'll go sailin'_

_I know beyond a doubt_

_my heart will lead me there soon_

_We'll meet (I know we'll meet) beyond the shore_

_We'll kiss just as before_

_Happy we'll be beyond the sea_

_and never again I'll go sailin'_

_no more sailin'_

_so long sailin'_

_bye bye sailin'..._

_move on out captain_

"That was really good Damian,! Have you ever sung before?" Will asked.

"Not really." Damian responded.

"Well you're a good singer." Will said back.

"Thanks." Damian said, then he took his stuff and left the choir room, happy knowing that he was good at something and he wasn't just some Irish kid.

After about another ten minutes another kid walked into the choir room.

"Hi, I'm Cameron."

"Hi, what song are you going to sing today?"

"Blackbird, by the Beatles." Cameron responded, then he began to sing;

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Black bird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_all your life_

_you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

"Good job Cameron." Will said to Cameron as soon as he finished singing.

Cameron nodded and gathered his stuff and left.

Will waited and waited and he soon began to think, "Is this it?" When a four girl walked into the choir room.

"Hi I'm Marissa, and this is Ellis, McKynleigh, and Hannah."

"Hello to all of you, so are you singing separately, or are you doing a group number?"

"We are going to do a group number." Hannah responded.

"So what song are you guys going to be singing?"

"Got to Be Real." They said back.

"Ok start when you're ready."

Then the girls started to sing;

_What you find-ah_

_What you feel now_

_What you know-a_

_To be real_

_What you find, ah_

_(I think I love you, baby)_

_What you feel now_

_(I feel I need you, baby)_

_What you know-a_

_To be real_

_Ooh, your love's for real now_

_You know that your love is my love_

_My love is your love_

_Our love is here to stay_

_What you find-ah_

_What you feel now_

_What you know-a_

_To be real_

_Ooh, your love's for real now_

_You know that your love is my love_

_My love is your love_

_Our love is here to stay_

_What you find, ah_

_(I think I love you, baby)_

_What you feel now_

_(I feel I need you, baby)_

_What you know-a_

_To be real_

_What you find, ah_

_(I think I love you, baby)_

_What you feel now_

_(I feel I need you)_

_What you know-a_

_To be real..._

As they ended Will thought "Wow, this may be a really good group of singers this year." Then he clapped for them. "Your guys did a really good job!"

"Thanks!" They all said smiling. Then they left to head home.

Will waited, but this time no one else came, he was happy some people showed up, but he knew he didn't have enough people yet, he only had six.

**Would there be More?**


	3. Only Because

**Chapter Three: Only Because**

Bryce knew he had to join the club, as stupid as it was. I mean come on, it's just a bunch of kids going to sing show tunes and dance like idiots. But Sam was, and Sam was his friend even though he was really just lame according to everyone else at school. But they were only friends because of their parents, who worked together… Bryce knew Emily, (his girlfriend), would not be happy about this, at all.

Lindsay was a Cheerio, probably the most know, most popular girl in school, she though Glee club was the dumbest thing the school had ever had, not including Ms. Pillsbury's sewing club… but anyways Lindsay was going to join, not because she wanted to, but only because Damian was in it, she liked Damian, but Damian had never spoken to Lindsay, let alone glance at her. Lindsay knew joining would mean Sue would kill her, but she was going to anyways, I mean who cares, she knew she could do what she wanted and knew she would always get away with it.

Emily picked up her phone and read the text she got from Bryce;

**Joining Glee club, Sam's in it.**

So Emily responded;

**Why the hell would you wanna join those losers?**

**Bryce: Because Sam's in it Emily, I mean I can't blow him off…**

**Emily: YES, you CAN. Who cares about Sam, he's a complete reject loner, and his social status is completely done with if he joins this, and your will be too.**

**Bryce: I don't care, I'm the coolest person in school, I could do anything and people wouldn't care, besides Sam's my boy. I AM joining if you don't want me to I don't give a care.**

**Emily: Whatever, fine go ahead, I'm joining too, just to make sure you're not gonna turn into one of those tone-deaf losers.**

Bryce threw his phone at the wall, Emily has always been trying control him, always.

"Welcome, all of you to our first day of Glee club rehearsal!" Will said to the six kids.

Smiles lit up on the faces of them, especially Hannah seeing that Damian was in it too. Will had begun to start talking when another girl walked into the room. All the kids looked over at the girl they didn't know.

"Hi, I'm Lindsay, I would like to audition for the Glee club."

"Well ok then, uh what song are you going to be singing?" Will asked.

"Defying Gravity." Lindsay said confidently.

"Ok begin when you are ready."

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

Marrisa soon realized, Lindsay was one of "those" girls, the ones who think they're better than ever one else, who is the teacher's pet, the best. She sighed and rolled her eyes and sat back to hear the rest of the song.

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I am defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits_

_''cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And never bring me down!_

_bring me down!_

_ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

Everyone clapped like crazy, "You're amazing!" Cameron said. Damian and everyone else nodded to agree. Marissa couldn't believe it, couldn't they see she was a complete fake!

"Wow Lindsay, you're an amazing singer!" Will said to her.

"Why thank you!" Lindsay said bowing her head.

"I think you just may be our lead singer." Will said chuckling.

"Oh my gosh thank you!" Lindsay said responding to the complement.

Everyone else smiled, while Marrisa frowned, she tried to smile, but she could read past and see she was a fake, a **complete fake**, she also wondering why she joined, she was wearing a **cheerios** uniform, why would a popular girl have to join the so called "reject club?" She wondered what was her reason for joining, why did she have to take away my chance at being good? After glee rehearsal Marissa left, furious.

Will was happy that he may have found his lead singer today, but he knew he had to be careful with the lead singers, since they can be very demanding. He thought back to all the times Rachel had stormed out of Glee rehearsal, or she had tried to protest, or all the times she threatened to quit Glee club, but Will knew in order to have the group, he had to have the lead singer.

Marissa walked into school the next day, she was wearing her favorite outfit, a flowy tee shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of light tan fashion boots she has gotten for Christmas. She was in a good mood that was until she saw Lindsay, she too was wearing the same type of outfit. When Marissa walked past Lindsay, she glanced at her when she turned around she heard Lindsay's voice behind her;

"What are you glancing at twit? Lindsay asked with a smirk.

"Oh just your ugly outfit…" Marissa said rolling her eyes.

"Listen, freak, you better shut your mouth before I destroy your reputation at this school." Lindsay hissed back.

"I doubt it." Marissa responded back.

"Just watch me, you're trouble now." Lindsay said, then she turned and walked away.

"_What would happen to Marissa?"_

At glee rehearsal Ellis fell asleep, she didn't seem to be super excited about it, Hannah was the opposite always talking and joking around with Cameron and Damian. McKynleigh and Marissa would chat quite often, and Lindsay would just sit there with the same smirk on her face for the whole hour and a half.

"Hello, my name is Bryce."

Will looked over to the kid, "Hi, are you looking for a classroom, or counseling, or …" Will asked.

"Um, yea, I'm, uh, looking to join Glee club." Oh cool, just then a girl walked through the door.

"Hey bitchesss!" Emily shouted. Will looked concerned, not another Santana… "Hey we don't use that kinda language please." Will said.

"I can say whatever I want." The girl responded back.

"Not in this class you can't."

"Ughh, ok whatever, my name is Emily and that's my boyfriend Bryce…" She said pointing to Bryce who looked like he was gonna smack her.

"Yeah…" He said rolling his eyes."

Before the two could start an argument, Will asked "Are you guys here to try out?"

"Yeah." Emily said.

"Ok so what song are you guys going to sing?"

"Moves Like Jagger" Emily said back.

"Well start when you guys are ready." So they started;

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_Then aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away, make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a sh*t_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_You want the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like jagger_

_I don't need try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like jagger_

_Maybe it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_You want the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like jagger_

_I don't need try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like jagger_

_You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_You want the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like jagger_

_I don't need try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like jagger_

All the kids clapped as they ended, they were pretty good,

"Good job you two, that was a really good duet, you guys are in, but you can start attending tomorrow." Will said.

"Fine." Emily said, and she took Bryce with her as she strutted away from them.

All of them were working on getting to know each other a little bit first, so there wasn't much singing (yet). Will planned to really start on singing next week, and being able to get all the kids to sing songs by themselves (or in a group/duet) in front of others.

**How will Lindsay destroy Marissa's reputation, and how bad will it hurt her?**

**OK so this is the third chapter everyone, I'm not gonna lie, I don't like the end of this chapter, and so far the story is a bit boring, but I PROMISE I'll add some more drama in the next few chapters. ALSO I'll add a bit of fluff/romance stuff later on. Please review! And thanks for reading!**


	4. Hopeful Looks

**Chapter Four: Hopeful Looks**

It had been a week, a long hard week for all the kids in the Glee club. So after a weekend that seemed way to short, the Glee kids were a bit irritated.

"Hey guys!" Will said to the kids as they walked through the choir room door. He didn't get much response from them except a solemn hello. Then Marissa walked in, she noticed the others staring at her, as if she was something they've never seen before, they almost looked shocked. So she sat down.

"Hey Marissa… Why didn't you tell me?" Ellis asked.

"Tell you what?" Marissa said back.

"That you're adopted?" Ellis remarked.

"Wait… what….?" Marissa said with a bizarre look on her face. She knew that she wasn't adopted. She couldn't believe this was a rumour. She thought for a second about how everyone though that she was a slut, how everyone will avoid her, how her reputation was gone. She couldn't take it, she burst out into tears and ran out of the room.

Hannah looked over at Marissa exiting, then looked back at her friends Damian and Cameron. Distrought she ran after her, she found her in the girls bathroom.

"Marissa…? Are you ok?" Hannah asked the shaken girl from what she had just heard. She didn't get an answer only more sobbing and crying. "Marissa?" Hannah asked, not knowing what had just happened to her friend. But her question was only answered with more sobbing and more crying, until she didn't hear anymore, then she sat down next to her.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Marissa said to Hannah, reassuring her she was ok.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"The others… they… they think I'm adopted ." She said, only to be followed by her bursting into tears.

"Wait… why?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, I mean its gotta be a rumor, because I'm not, I mean I really am not." Marissa said.

"Oh… my gosh, Marissa, it will be ok…" She said giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks, I really hope so." Marissa said.

"_I know who did this…" She though to herself. This was Lindsay, she couldn't believe it, but surely it was the only thing that made sense, I mean there was no one else. She wasn't as upset that she told them she was adopted, just that someone was out to get her…_

Getting back to class Marissa sat down next to Cameron, Damian and Hannah. Cameron patted her on the back.

"I would love to sing something." Lindsay said just as soon as Will started to speak.

"Oh ok, well go ahead when you are ready." Will said back to her.

_How you choose to express yourself_

_It's all your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside_

_It's intuitive, you don't have to try_

_It comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away_

_What you do so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way you_

_Know who you are and to me it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay-bay-baby_

_You have a way of moving me_

_A force of nature, your energy_

_It comes naturally_

_It comes naturally, yeah_

_And it takes my breath away_

_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_[From: .]_

_And I love the way you_

_Know who you are and to me it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay-bay-baby_

_When we collide sparks fly_

_When you look in my eyes_

_It takes my breath away_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I love the way you_

_Know who you are and to me it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_Bay-bay-baby_

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Bay-bay-baby_

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Everything, baby, comes naturally_

_Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Everything, baby, comes naturally_

Everyone clapped, except for Marissa, Ellis gave her a funny look. After Glee Hannah went over to hangout with her friends like usual, Cameron and Damian.

"I can't believe the nasty things going around our school." Damian said, implying what had happened to Marissa.

"Yeah." Hannah and Cameron said back to him.

"So Cameron, how's it going for you and Camile?" Damian said to his friend. Camile was Cameron's girlfriend that he had met at church last year, and they hadn't moved very far from when they had first met.

"Oh great, we went to a benefit last week for the animal shelter she helps out at." Cameron said.

"Awwwww… how cute…" Hannah said giggling.

"Yeah I'm happy for ya Cam." Damian said back in a cheerful voice. The sun shone through the window and gleamed into Damian's eyes, Hannah felt bad for how she felt about him… she wanted to admit how she felt about him, but she feared it would just wreck everything.

"Hannah?" Damian said, realizing how dazed Hannah looked.

"Oh nothing…" Hannah said, wishing she would have just said it, but she didn't and wasn't going to right now.

"Lets watch a movie guys." Cameron said to them. Both of them agreed and soon they started watching Harry Potter together.

_Hannah was going to do something, she was going to take a risk and put her feelings out there, out there so everyone could see…_

The next day Bryce walked up to Emily; "Hey." He said with a smirk.

"What the hell?" Emily said back in a offensive tone.

"What the heck did I do?" He said punching her shoulder rather hard.

"You're being rude idiot, I'm your freaking girl friend." Emily snapped back in response.

Bryce pushed her up against a locker where no one could see and smacked her hard on the arm, then left for Glee. As much as Emily wanted to swear, to go smack him, to threaten him, to tell him how tough she was, she realized something; it did hurt, physically.

All the kids sat there, It had been a week and a half now and they all knew each other pretty well now, but not everyone liked each other. But they noticed another boy was sitting in the class.

"Everyone welcome Samuel, our new Glee club member." Will said.

"When did her audition." Bryce asked.

"Yesterday after school." Will said back.

"Oh." Bryce said.

"So guys, I've noticed some things happening so far so I think this would be a good week to learn about friendship. Yes I know this sounds ridiculous and kiddish, but it doesn't matter we need to all gte along if this group is going to work and be successful."

Sighing and groaning over what was the assignment was Will just sat back.

"Um Mr. Shue, I would like to sing a song, I mean it's sorta about friendship, I guess…" Hannah said to him.

"Ok well go ahead."

Hannah knew this would either be the best decision or the worst, but she had to try; so she began to sing;

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion._

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

She looked straight at Damian, who looked over to Cameron when he realized that Hannah was singing to him.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel._

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

_This is surely not what you'd thought it would be._

_I lose myself in a daydream._

_Where I stand and say,_

_Don't say yes,_

_Run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out _

_and they said speak now._

Awkwardly Damian sat there, Hannah knew this was weird for him, but it was for her too. Everyone else hummed and swayed along.

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song _

_that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems like I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be._

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen._

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me_

_Don't you?_

_Don't say yes,_

_Run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out _

_and they said speak now._

_Don't say yes,_

_Run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow._

_You're time is running out _

_and they said speak now._

_Oooooh, la la la, oh_

_Oooooh, la la la, oh_

_I hear the preacher say _

_"Speak Now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence_

_There's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaky hands_

_All eyes on me_

_horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm looking at you._

_I am not the kind of girl,_

_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion._

_But you are not the kind of boy,_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

_So don't say yes,_

_Run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out _

_and they said speak now._

_And you say_

_Lets run away now_

_I'll meet you when i'm out _

_of my tux at the back door_

_Hey hey, I didn't say my vow_

_So glad you were around _

_when they said speak now._

"Great job Hannah." Will said.

_After Glee Club, Damian went over to Hannah after Cameron left…_

"Um hi Hannah…" Damian said awkwardly to Hannah.

Blushing Hannah responded back; "Oh hi…"

"Do you… do you like me or something…? Damian asked.

"Well… uh yes…" Hannah said shyly.

"Hannah… I really am not trying to offend you, or hurt you… but I just… I just don't like you, I'm sorry…"

Damian said to her.

She sat back against a wall in the room, she was upset but she didn't show it clearly.

"Listen we can still be friends, ok?; You will always still be one of my best friends." Damian said smiling.

Giggling, Hannah looked over; "Ok." She said. Then they hugged, they knew they would always be best friends, no matter what ever happened. They both left and went home, happy.

**Ok guys this was chapter four, I personally think this is the best one yet so far, I really like the ending. Just to let you guys know, next chapter is a group number so don't expect a ton of romance or fluff (there will be some in the future, promise ;) But the next one will have Lindsay / Marissa conversation which gets a bit mean. Hope you guys love it! Xoxoxox –Libby :D**


End file.
